


What Happens at Mrs. Koala's Stays at Mrs. Koala's

by midnight_aster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, or so they think, physical relationship no romance, sex deal, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_aster/pseuds/midnight_aster
Summary: “You can think about it. I understand it’s an unusual request” you smile assuringly at him, then you added “Just remember it’s a request for a casual sexual relationship. No strings, no promises. Just fun”Kuroo finally breaks the silence with a chuckle. “This is really unusual indeed” he says and pushes his hands inside his pockets. He looks at you with all his boyish charm and tells you “Deal. Let’s make it a party!” You can’t hold your smile as you hear that. You did it.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Female Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	1. Lock On

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,   
> This is my first work on AO3, and I hope you like it.  
> English isn't my first language, so any corrections or tips are highly appreciated >w<

You are a third year just like Kuroo Tetsurou, but always in different classes and you two never talked before today, and it happened by sheer chance.

Done with your club activities you are heading out of school. Your route to the gates passes by the gymnasium where the boys’ volleyball club practices. Never once you paid any attention to your school’s volleyball team. Sports weren’t your thing anyway. But you still know that your school’s team is strong this year. It’s the talk of the school, yet you know nothing beyond that basic information. Nothing about its members, nor their sport.

You walk unbothered towards the gates where your friends wait for you. Suddenly a ball comes flying in front of you, it hits one of the passageway pillars and rebounds towards you. You instinctively raise your hands to cover your face and the ball hits your palm before falling to the ground.

“Sorry! Did you get hurt?”

You hear a boy saying in a rushed worried tone.

You look down at your palm, it’s a bit red and tingly but no harm happened. You look up at the concerned and apologetic tall boy now standing couple of feet from you. You shake your head and tells him everything is fine. He takes a few steps closer and asks to see your hands. You show him. “The ball didn’t hit me hard, really. It lost much of its power when it finally reached me. I just have sensitive hands. That’s all. Don’t worry, and thanks” you say with an assuring smile. The boy sighs in relief and smiles. He picks up the ball with one hand which made you notice how big his hands are. Another voice from the gym disrupts your concentration and makes you instinctively look towards its owner.

“Kuro-san, what’s the hold up?!” A loud boy was inquiring. “Coming.” Kuroo replied and started walking backwards to the gym while smiling at you and apologizing one last time before turning his back to you and run inside.

“Is that your girlfriend?” you hear the loud Mohawk boy asks ‘Kuro-san’ as he follows the older boy inside.

You look down at your hand, smile to yourself and whisper “Lock on.”

Oh how much you wanted him.

* * *

Next day, you run into Kuroo during lunch break. You wonder if it’ a coincidence or you just started noticing him and you actually passed by him many times before.

Kuroo walks up to you with a casual smile that had a sexy tint to it. “Hey”

“Hey”

“How’s your hand?”

“All good, thanks” you say as you show him your hand. He smiles.

“I’m Tetsuro by the way. Kuroo Tetsurou from class 5” he says and motions to his classroom. You introduce yourself as well and gives him your sweetest smile.

Damn, you seriously wanted him! This instant!

Some people might describe you as sly and manipulative, but no, you’re not. You’re just a go getter who know exactly what you want. You’re honest about what you want too.

“Say, Kuroo-kun, you have a girlfriend or a girl you’re interested in?” you ask as you tuck some of your soft, long black hair behind your ear. Being really aware of the effect that motion has on many boys. You always been aware of how boys view you and how they see you and what effect you, your body, your voice, your words, and your eyes have on them.

Kuroo, not being a stranger to being confessed to wasn’t too fazed by the question. It just surprised him how out of the blue you would ask him that right in the middle of this crowded corridor. He feigned a shy smile and said “What a sudden attack Y/N-san! But to answer your question, no. Not at the moment”

“Lucky me!” you say with a genuine innocent smile. “I have a proposal for you, but let’s talk about it privately at a later time. Okay?” you say excitedly before leaving to join your friends.

“You gonna go out with her?” Yaku asks as he appears from behind Kuroo, making the later jump in surprise. “She’s really pretty if you ask me. She got the long hair that makes you weak in the knees too” Yaku adds with a smirk. “Don’t jump to conclusions, you. She might be setting me up with one of her friends or something. A confessing girl would look a bit more shy and nervous, don’t you think?” Kuroo argues and starts walking towards their class. “I hear she’s quite assertive, and is the head of the photography club”

“You surely know some stuff, Yaku-san” Kuroo says playfully.

“I had a crush on her in our first year, y’know”

“Had? What happened?”

“She let her hair grow, she also grew taller” Yaku answers and sighs in disappointment, making Kuroo burst into laughter.


	2. The Rules

Few days later, you met up with Kuroo before clubs, at a secluded spot on the second floor of the school’s building.

“I want you, Kuroo-kun” you say while sipping your strawberry milk and watching the baseball club getting their ground ready for practice.

“Want me? I’m afraid I’m not following you, Y/N-san”

You turn to look at him straight in the eyes. “I’m sexually attracted to you. I want to have sex with you”

You take few steps closer towards the silent boy and continue “I didn’t fall for you or anything. But the moment I saw you that day, I was turned on. Something about you is really sexy and magnetic and makes me want your hands on me”

Kuroo is still silent, keeping a calm demeanor masking the turbulent thoughts he is keeping inside his head as he tries to process this unfamiliar situation.

“You can think about it. I understand it’s an unusual request” you smile assuringly at him, then you add “Just remember it’s a proposal for a casual sexual relationship. No strings, no promises. Just fun”

The silence drags on and the baseball club start their practice two floors below, providing you both with background noise made up of its members’ enthusiastic shouts as they run laps around the field for their warm up.

Kuroo finally breaks the silence with a chuckle. “This is really unusual indeed” he says and pushes his hands inside his pockets. He looks at you with all his boyish charm and tells you “Deal. Let’s make it a party” You can’t hold your smile as you hear that. You did it. You got the boy.

You exchange numbers to plan your sex date later, then each one of you leaves to their club with hearts beating violently.

* * *

With intensive practice and practice matches, it was hard to find a good time for Kuroo, even on his usually free Saturdays. They were filled with practice matches nowadays because of the tournament approaching. You had to wait 2 weeks and 3 days for the scheduled gym maintenance. On that day, the gym will be off limits for the whole day. For this rare opportunity you told your club members that you’ll take the day off since you’re not in the mood for any photography. You didn’t lie, you were really not in the mood for anything but Kuroo. Your head was full with him since morning.

You met up with him at a small playground not too far away from the school since you both agreed to keep this a secret from the people you know. You then lead him to your house. Stopping briefly at a convenience store to pick something light to eat on your way. You told him that your father works at a different city and your mom works evening shifts lately, so your house is empty. At some point he looked a bit concerned for you, but said nothing. You didn’t need him to say anything anyway.

Upon entering your room, you threw your bag away and turned to Kuroo, “No, you can’t have any of my plushies. End of discussion” you say with fists on hips making the boy look at your full-with-pushies bed and whistling in surprise. “Not even the koala one?” Kuroo says and picks up the koala plushie from your bed. “Especially Mrs. Koala” you say and take it back from Kuroo and place it back on bed. “Now I want it even more” Kuroo says with a smirk and throws himself on the bed with all the plushies and looks up at you.

He looks so hot lying like that on your bed, surrounded by all your beloved plushies. His knees bent over the edge while his feet on the floor, legs spread in that male dominance gesture. But he was quick to level up that already perfect erotic image when he propped himself on his elbows. “Will we have sex while all these eyes are watching us?” he asked you and motioned to your plushies. You stand between his legs and slowly place a knee in the small area available at the edge of the bed to position yourself on top of him with your arms supporting you on both sides of him, slowly pulling up your other leg and place it on the other side of one of his legs. Your faces only inches apart you could hear each other’s breathing. You smile as you lean closer to his ear and print a kiss right down his earlobe.

It started. He thought and lowered himself on the bed, looking up at you and admiring your long locks of hair draping down and framing your face.

“You are beautiful” He tells you in almost a whisper, with his thumb and index finger taking a gentle hold of your hair.

You knew you are beautiful. Boys always tell you that, but never in the way Kuroo just did. You feel your face heat up. _“What the hell?!”_ you think. You can’t lose your cool now. “Flirting is against the rules, Kuroo-kun” you say as you move up to sit on his groin and remove your uniform tie.

“We have rules?”

“Of course we do”

Kuroo sits up while taking a hold of your lower back to support you as he moves under you. Your faces are close again. _“He’s a natural”_ you think to yourself and smile at him. You wrap your arms around his neck for more support as you adjust your posture. You’re quickly getting addicted to this closeness, to his scent, to his rough hands, to his big body, and the strong well-toned muscles you can feel beneath his clothes.

“We’re starting an unusual relationship, you know. We need rules to keep things tidy” you say while lightly stroking his nape, which makes him close his eyes, tilt his head, and relax his shoulders. “Can we make this nape stroking a rule? It’s so relaxing. I like it” Kuroo says making you chuckle. Then he opens his eyes and leans closer to ask you about the rules.

“First, no flirting. Second, never get deep. Thi-”

“What do you mean, never get deep?”

“We shouldn’t get personal. No personal questions and stuff”

“Thanks god, I thought something else”

“Perv”

“Look who is talking!”

“Anyway! Third, no one should ever know about this. What happens in this room, stays in this room. Fourth, anyone of us can pull out at any moment and we won’t talk about what happened. Fifth, no plushie stealing. Si-”

“Sorry, I can’t guarantee that. Mrs. Koala has me smitten”

“She’s married to Mr. Tiger” you say with a blank face. Kuroo turns to check the tiger plushie. “You’re just a kitty, you have no chance against him” you say playfully running a finger down his chest. “I’m a black panther tho” Kuroo says with a cute pout. “And you’re mine” you say and run your fingers over his shirt collar and pull off his tie. “What is the sixth rule?” Kuroo asks as he carefully move to take off his blazer.

“No kisses on the lips”

“Dahell?! They’re the best part!”

“Rules are rules” you say with a shrug and proceed to unbutton his shirt. “These are the rules for now. May add more later” you add and gets Kuroo’s consent and agreement despite him complaining a bit about how vague the rules sound.

“So, are you experienced, Kuroo-kun?”

“Nope. Never got laid before”

“Liar!” you freeze from the shock.

“I swear. You already experienced my hectic schedule. I had been in a relationship only twice and never been able to go on long enough to go beyond the hand holding stage. Girls want lots of time, and I got too little to offer” Kuroo says nonchalantly, then quickly inquires “Hey, isn’t this getting personal?”

“Doesn’t count. These are routine questions to set the base. Such a virgin”

“Excuse you! I guarantee you that I’ll be the best experience you ever had. You’ll even put it in your CV. Been done by Kuroo Tetsurou” You laugh out loud at that. “What about you, you rude girl?” he asks with a brow raised challengingly. “I’m more versed than you, thank you” you answer with your thumbs going in circular motions around his nipples. “But never think that I’m a whore” you say in a serious tone, almost threatening. “It’s my first time getting into an only-physical relationship too” you explain.

“Getting sexually attracted to me doesn’t make you a whore. It makes you a woman of culture”

“Shut up!” you say between the laughs.

“But seriously, Kuroo-kun. Are you okay with me being your first? With this setting? Shouldn’t you experience your first sex with someone you love?” you say as you remove your hands from his bare chest. Kuroo holds one of your hands before you move it any further and press it against his chest. “Guys think differently than you girls when it comes to sex. It’s fine” he says.

You leave it at that and get your hands moving on him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Comments and critiques are highly appreciated <3  
> Have a nice day!  
> \- Aster.


	3. What Happens at Mrs. Koala's

Kuroo’s bare torso was a sight to admire, you lean down and trace kisses all over his collar bones, neck, and chest. Sometimes you feel his breath gets ragged, then goes calm again. He kept his hands in your hair most of the time you were exploring his torso, gently stroking your head. _“Does he think I’m a dog or something?”_ you wonder. Then you decided to move south. You unbuckled his belt, unzipped his pants, placed a knee between his legs and too close to his manhood as you leaned down to plant moist kisses on his neck and strong jawline. Your knee pressing against his member every time you move. You are feeling him grow harder and hotter, then you heard a groan escaping his mouth. Your lips curve into a smile while still pressed against his neck right under his ear. You move your lips a bit and take his earlobe between them. He shifts under you and a smile is drawn on his face. He was ticklish there. You smile to yourself and make a note about that. You wanted to please him as much as you please yourself with him. You wanted him to forever think that you were the best sex of his life. You wanted that power.

Suddenly one of your arms is grabbed and you were pinned down on the bed while Kuroo hovered above you, his lips slightly parted and his breathing audible. He leaned down on you, pressing his face against the side of your neck. His breath warm and ticklish against your skin. His wild hair brushing against your cheek and ear. His shampoo’s scent filling your lungs, and you feel yourself going hot down there. Kuroo was on top of you and you had no way to break free. You didn’t want to break free. You loved being in control, but this was okay. Something about this situation was making your heart run wild with thrill. You knew you still held more power. It might look like you were pinned down by a guy much stronger than you, and he was the one controlling the flow now, but in actuality he was losing his mind because of you. You couldn’t help but smile. Kuroo was feeding both your ego and your body.

With only one hand, Kuroo went unbuttoning your uniform blouse one button at a time. His other hand was pulling your leg up and creeping under your skirt, caressing your thigh. He slowly raised his head up when he was done unbuttoning your blouse. He brought up his other hand from your thigh and pulled your blouse open and took a good look at your exposed chest. It was his first time looking at a girl’s chest in a lacey bra. You saw his face paint in a slight red. After a few silent seconds you decided to speak. “You can touch them” you encouraged him. Never backing off a challenge, he moves one of his hands on top of one of your breasts. He cups your whole breast with his hand. He pulls up his other hand and cups the other breast.

“Why are they so soft?!”

“Because they’re just fat. Fat is soft”

Kuroo then moves his head down and buries his face in your chest. _“Teenage boys”_ you think to yourself, but totally enjoying it.

“You smell good” he says and kisses the exposed parts of your breasts.

“You feel good” you reply as you caress his strong bare shoulders.

His hands slide down your abdomen, frame your waist, then hold your thighs up, and wander beneath your skirt.

His hands!

Strong and rough against your flesh. Leaving traces of heat over every inch they touch. You closed your eyes and let yourself drown in the pleasure. Was this his first time for real? You wonder, and your body starts responding to him and moving with hunger for him. Your hands, one moves down his back, the other wraps under his underarm to rest on his shoulder blade. You want his body to come into contact with yours, but he was busy kissing your neck, cheeks, ears, and chest. Moist kisses making you moan and dig your nails on his back. He was as good with his mouth as he is with his hands.

You wanted more.

You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him down lightly, making him pause and pay attention. “Next step, Kuroo-kun” you say in a velvety voice with your hands running to frame his face.

Your voice had been sending him up and down since earlier. Stirring his insides and setting his desires on fire. He doesn’t like to be controlled like this, but he can’t deny that he was weak against your voice. Hearing what you said, his pulse quickens. You start to feel awfully soft and warm under his fingers. He couldn’t tell if the warmth came from you or him, or was the weather getting warmer? He tried to remember today’s weather forecast but to no avail. Maybe it’s because of all the plushies staring at you. _“Just how do people film porn? It’s super awkward yo!”_

A phone rings in the distance pulling Kuroo back to reality.

You loosen your hold on the boy to lie flat on your bed, eyes rolling in displeasure. “Let’s ignore it” you tell your partner and pull yourself from under him to unclip your skirt and remove it.

The phone stops ringing. Only to start ringing again.

Grumbling in anger you get off the bed, step out of your skirt and stomp to your room’s door. “Stay focused and remove your pants, I’ll be right back, sweetheart” you tell Kuroo without looking at him.

Kuroo chuckles at himself for being bossed around like this. He looks down at his erection and whispers to himself “You like it this way? Seriously? Such a virgin!” then he proceeds to remove his pants. He gets off the bed to place his clothes neatly on the study chair. He won’t like to lie if his grandma asked him why his shirt is so wrinkled. He now turns to all the plushies and start moving them away. He places them all facing one of the walls. It was so uncomfortable with all of them watching every dirty thing he does to their owner.

Done with the phone, you head up the stairs back to your room. Few steps up and you notice that Kuroo didn’t remove your bra. _“Maybe he doesn’t know how to remove it?”_ you wonder as you pull the lace cups down releasing your breasts, letting the underwire support them in a perfect manner. You hold your blouse closed for some suspense. You reach your room and stand at the doorway ready for your strip show. But Kuroo was squatting down in his boxers at one end facing the wall. “What is going on?” you ask making him turn your way. “Saving what left of their innocence” he answers with a satisfied smile and gets up on his feet facing you.

 _“You’re so adorable! This is bad”_ you think while smiling at him.

“Shall we continue, milady?”

You reply with a smirk and slowly spread your blouse open exposing yourself. Kuroo was clearly caught off guard. “Shit” you hear him say under his breath. You walk up to him as you remove your blouse. You place a hand on his chest making him sit down on the bed. Looking up at you Kuroo says “This is way too hot!” You smile as you take his face in your hands. “Such a virgin” you say teasingly. “What’s so wrong with being a virgin?” Kuroo whines while wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you closer. He naturally rests his chin on your chest while looking up at you. “I can hear your heartbeat” he says with a smirk. “I’m that excited, sue me” you answer at once. The boy just snuggles his face in your breasts, printing feathery kisses all over them and make your nipples hard. You’d have thought him being wilder, sucking your nipples numb type of guy, but he was gentle. Your body was liking him that your arms moved spontaneously around his head and pulled him closer. Slowly you feel his hands move downward from your waist, pulling your panties down. You moan softly into his messy hair and press yourself harder against him. He responds by pulling you even closer to him before he pulls you down on his lap and swiftly gets you on bed. With much efficiency he removes his boxers, and pulls your legs apart. You watch him adjust his position and aim for your entrance. He looks at you pleading for some encouragement. You nod silently and wait for the long awaited thrust.

He goes in. Slowly and steadily.

Your feet sink into the bed. Your fingers clutching the sheets. Your teeth biting your bottom lip.

He was filling your insides.

He starts moving in an out, carefully.

You match his pace as it quickens steadily in a comfortable manner.

“Harder!” you scream after a moan, and he obeys. He pushes your legs down towards your chest to give himself more freedom.

You were feeling hotter and hotter. Things were going faster and wilder that your brain stopped keeping up. Then you feel Kuroo's big strong hands holding yours. Fingers intertwined. A warning alarm goes off in your brain at that moment. You felt like you were losing your footing. But your thoughts were soon supressed by pleasure. The moment you felt yourself about to explode, he pulled out and released. Breathing heavily, he collapsed next to you. You crawl closer to him. He wraps and arm around you to pull you closer. You both stayed silent for many seconds.

“Welcome to the non-virgins club, Kuroo-kun” you say with a soft smile.

He gently moves your hair away from your face and smiles at you. “Good luck finding a new joke” he says with a smirk. He then sits up, pull one of your hands to his lips and kisses it before climbing off the bed to get into his clothes. That small gesture made you feel like crying for some reason, but you controled yourself.

“When are you free again?” you ask.

“Sadly not soon”

You watch him get dressed silently for couple of seconds before deciding to tell him that he has a nice butt. Kuroo laughs and throws his bag over his shoulder.

You see him off and return to your room to surround yourself with your plushies and tell them that you want him back in your arms.


	4. Rule No. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost done!  
> Feedback is highly appreciated <3  
> Hope you enjoy.  
> \- Aster

For the next couple of weeks, you both kept your distance. Which proved to make your huger grow worse. Many times a day you pick your phone with the intention of sexting Kuroo, but you stop yourself as it is a not very refined thing for you to do. You didn’t want to come off as desperate either, especially that Kuroo was acting quite normally.

Till one day, during lunch break, you get a text from Kuroo.

“Wanna do it at school?”

You swallow your rice with a considerable difficulty due to the surprise.

“I see how fidgety you’re getting lol” he sends another text.

 _“How rude!”_ you reply inwardly, but a smile is forming on your face and you can't hide it.

“Just imagine the thrill (≧∀≦)” he texts a third time.

“That emoji is too cute for this kind of conversation! So unholy of you XD” you reply

“I’m cute and unholy ( •̀ᴗ•́ ) ψ” he replies in a split second.

_“Yes you are”_

“Ok. tmrw in my clubroom at lunch break” you send him

“You the type who can’t spell tomorrow?”

“There are a ton of words that I can’t spell. I’ll amaze you ( °∀° )✿”

“LOL I’m looking forward to all your misspellings. Also looking forward to tmrw ;) Chew your food well and don’t drink while eating”

“Yes mom”

“At least call me daddy!”

“Ew! Shut up and let me finish my lunch!”

“K. byee”

You smile at your phone till the screen goes off before you return to your bento. Not knowing that Kuroo was some feet away watching you with an amused smile.

* * *

Next day, as you promised, you meet at the photography club. You being the club president gives you the privilege of having the key to the room. You two sneak in making sure no one sees you, and get straight to action since you got no much time. Once you locked the door, Kuroo pulled you by the waist towards him and secured you in his embrace. With your back pressed against him, he was the one in control this time. He kissed your cheek and moved to your neck. His hands moving down the front of your thighs then moving up pulling your skirt up along them. In a few moment you were feeling his strong hands on your inner thighs. Your knees moved inwards in response. Your hands, one on his neck, the other massaging his manhood. He was aroused and you felt his teeth on your neck. “No hickeys, Kuroo-kun!” you warn him. “But your blood smells so sweet” he replies as he kisses your neck then suck on it. You let out a small moan. Then you feel his hands down there, boldly pulling down your panties and invading your privacy.

“Where did the clumsy and inexperienced Kuroo-kun go??” you ask in a teasing tone.

“I heard that his innocence was crushed by some sadistic zoo keeper” Kuroo says with lips on your cheek.

“Zoo keeper…” you repeat in amusement. This boy is funny. You like him.

You also like how a single finger of his felt too thick down there. But before you get used to this new sensation Kuroo adds another finger and makes you gasp. Pressing hard against your clit he moved his fingers back and forth making you swell surprisingly fast. You blamed the accumulated hunger for your oversensitivity today. Or was it the setting? Maybe it is the bright day light? Or was it just the Kuroo Effect?

In what felt like no time at all you were struggling to stay standing. Your breath was quickening and you were begging Kuroo to just go in already. He teased you a bit making you whine in what he describes later as a ‘Princess-y needy whine’. This boy was picking up a bad habit of forcing you to make sounds that made you feel like you were under his mercy. Was this a payback for bossing him around last time? Well, whatever, this can wait till after you get your dose of pleasure. And like that, Kuroo moved both of you to face a desk, and made you bend over it. As you were catching your breath, you heard him unbuckling his belt and undoing his zipper. You spread your legs and waited readily for him. In seconds he was diving into you in a perfect rhythm. Every few thrusts you wonder if your noises were loud to be heard by people passing by the club room. Kuroo didn’t seem to care much as he slowed his movement to bend over you and start fondling your breasts, making you bite your lower lip hard to keep your moans and gasps contained. Smoothly he moved his hands from your breasts and ran them by you sides to rest them on your waist. He kept himself bending over you for a few more seconds, taking a deep breath of your shampoo scent. You took the chance to catch your breath before he starts moving in and out of you in a quicker pace. You were speeding towards the climax with no breaks, your vision going blurry and heat building up inside of you. This boy was driving you nuts today, and you loved it.

* * *

You stayed in the clubroom for a bit after you were done. Sitting next to each other on the floor with backs pressed against the desk you were leaning over a few seconds ago. Catching up your breath and tidying up your uniforms and hairs, even though Kuroo’s hair didn’t look much different than usual. He looked at you with a teasing smirk asking “Can you walk?”

“All over you dignity, yes” you bark back at him making him laugh before he holds up one of your hands and kisses it just like the last time. He then got up on his feet and took a look around the room. “You guys are cool” he comments as he looks at the photos hanging on the walls. “Thanks” you reply and walk to stand next to him.

“Which are the photos you took?”

“Mine are on that wall. I take black and white portraitures nowadays”

Kuroo moves to your photos and take a long serious look at each one of them. “So much personality in there” he says.

“Really? You can feel them?”

“Yep”

“Thank you” you said softly. “Let me take your photo one day” you add as you look up at the tall boy standing next to you.

“That’s breaking rule no. 2. Going deep” he says.

“You think?”

“Yep” he answers and turns to the photos. “Your photography feels like personality x-rays to be honest. People don’t seem this expressive normally”

You smile fondly at the photos and say “They are. It’s just that we live in a complicated harsh world that forces us to get so busy focusing on ourselves, so much to... not..." your voice goes quieter and you stop speaking because you suddenly think that you must sound lame with such poetic ideas. Your gaze travels down to your feet. You open your mouth to say something else but Kuroo beats you and tells you "Go on, I'm interested in what you think". You shut your eyes tight and bite your lower lip in embarrassment. You didn't want to sound idealistic and annoying, but all you did with cutting off your sentence so unnaturally was making your insecurity all the more apparent to Kuroo. Growing up, you learned that so many people are content with just knowing you on a visuals level. You were pleasant to look at. People gather around you for your looks, but they don't care much about what goes inside your head. You grew up hearing people call you boring, silly, idealistic, dramatic, and fake behind your back. Many thought that you depended on your looks to get by in your life. Only a handful of people throughout your life approached you for more than your pretty face, and you are forever thankful for them. But is Kuroo like them? Is he genuine? You look up at him and his eyes are staring right back at yours, almost suffocating you. You look back at the photos, clear your throat and continue with more courage "I just wanted to say that we are too busy to notice other people and connect with them in a deep and meaningful way”

Kuroo smiles, glad to know that you trusted him enough to break rule no. 2 without noticing. But still, hearing you say that, his brain instantly brought forth the information about your household situation. “So is it safe to assume that you like talking to strangers?” he asks.

“I dunno how you reached that conclusion but yes. I enjoy talking to different people and taking their photos” you answer with a bright innocent smile. Making Kuroo think how much of a complex entity you are. One moment you are a seductive and sadistic vixen, next you are a pure and innocent kitten, and at rare moments you are as fragile as a snow flake. You surely needed to be analyzed, figured-out, and conquered. Or else, Kuroo will not be able to rest in peace. But most importantly, Kuroo wanted you to be always smiling happily.

“Come watch my next match” Kuroo says so out of the blue after a few silent seconds.

“But we must keep our relationship a secret” you argue, not too comfortable with the idea of delving into each other's lives that exist outside this deal you made.

“Come as a classmate, many from school come to watch our games. It won’t be a strange thing”

“I’ll think about it” you reply, not so sure of his intentions at this moment.

“Good” he says with that charming boyish smile of his.


	5. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been down with flu so the update took a while, sorry for that.  
> Hope you enjoy this final chapter. There will be an epilogue later.  
> Feedback and comments are highly appreciated :D

“Come watch my next match”

Two weeks passed since Kuroo invited you to watch his match. You met for three pleasure sessions during this time, but he didn’t bring up the subject. You thought it should’ve been out of consideration, since you showed visible hesitation when he invited you, and you came to learn that Kuroo was a really considerate person.

It had been a bit less than four months since you and Kuroo first talked. Yes you agreed to keep your interactions to the very minimum at school, but this proved to be a challenge. Especially with Kuroo’s casual and friendly personality. All the allowed brief Hi’s turned into disallowed engrossing chats. When Yaku is around, the chats go even longer with more laughter and more stories about the volleyball team and its half-Japanese giant; Lev. The first time you heard Lev’s name you went “Ah!” and made the two boys jump in surprise.

“I know that boy!” you say with a bright smile and a feel of achievement since you were always half lost during those chats.

“It would be strange if you didn’t know him… I think” Kuroo says raising his fist to his chin and made a thoughtful face.

“He’s always flailing around stupidly, so it’s hard to not spot him” Yaku adds.

“I never saw him” you say. The stupidly bright smile still on place, making the two boys look at you in total disbelief. How can you never ever saw Lev?? But then they remember your surprise when you learned that Kuroo was the team captain, and Yaku was actually a player in the team despite being shorter than you by a few centimeters.

“I feel like our existence as the volleyball team has no significance whatsoever” Yaku says and Kuroo nods in agreement. “So, how do you know our long cat?” Kuroo asks.

“I heard his name from a friend who is a huge fan of his. All day she’s Lev-kun this, Lev-kun that. At first I thought he was an idol or something. Later I knew he was in the volleyball team” you explain.

“Yaku-saaaaaan” Kuroo says in a low annoyed tone.

“Yes, Kuroo-saaaaaan?” Yaku replies in the same tone making you take a step back and look from one face to the other anxiously.

“I think Lev-kun needs to practice his serve receives todaaaaay”

“I think so toooooo”

You didn’t quite understand what these two boys were talking about, but you were pretty sure that Lev wasn’t going to have a very great day. The bell rings announcing the end of the lunch break without letting you try your luck in calming your two new friends and save the poor Lev boy. You head into your class, walk to your Lev-fan friend and ask her if she wants to go with you to the upcoming match of the volleyball team. “I go to every game!” she says excitedly, then pulls you to sit next to her as she tells you so many trivia about Lev and his team. “I’m so thankful for Kuroo-kun and Yakkun” she says with almost teary eyes. You were regretting everything at this point.

* * *

On Saturday, classes end at 1 pm. The volleyball match starts two and a half hours later. You thought you’ll be having a leisurely lunch and a chance to go around the neighborhood to take some photos before the game. But you were too naïve. After lunch, your friend – Ueno Momoka, drags you to the gym so you can get good spots. So now, you’re stuck watching Kuroo and his thighs for way longer than you planned. Will you survive? You freak out inwardly. “Y/N-chan!! Look! She’s here!!” Momoka whispers at you excitedly. You follow her discreetly pointed finger with your eyes till you end up looking at a tall regal figure moving your way, but stopping some feet away from you. “Lev-kun’s sister. Alisa-san” your friend tells you almost squealing. You remember Alisa’s name from a previous conversation. Momoka was so set on finding a spot near her so Lev takes more looks at her direction.

“Lyovochka!!”

Like now, when Alisa called for her little brother to let him know that she made it. Momoka was on cloud nine while looking at the cheerful younger boy waving so excitedly at his older sister. A smile formed on your face as you thought everyone is so cute. In seconds, many of the volleyball team members were also calling for Alisa and waving at her. Alisa being as angelic as she looks, cheered for the boys and thanked them for taking care of her brother.

Then you hear your name called by a familiar voice. Yaku was waving at you and Momoka as he noticed you among the crowd. “So you made it, Y/N-san. Ueno-san is present as always haha. Thank you for your continuous support!” he says cheerfully and you wave at him and wish him luck in their game.

Where is Kuroo tho? You haven’t seen him since you came. Twenty more minutes before he enters the gym with an older man who seemed to be the head coach. You heard a few squeals coming from the far end of the gym. Some first year girls were screaming Kuroo’s name and waving at him excitedly. He greeted them with his usual friendly smile and quickly stepped out of his jersey jacket to join the warming up. You hear the first years squeal again. “What with the pout?!” Momoka asks you making you realize that you were pouting in displeasure. Could it be you were feeling jealous of the first years?! Unbelievable. You quickly dismiss the idea and ask your friend how much longer for the match to begin. Before she answers you, you hear your names being called again. This time it was Kuroo. Yaku let him know that you came so he came to say hi. He quickly greeted you and Momoka who is a familiar face to him, he also greeted Alisa, gave her a respectful bow and excused himself to go back to warming up. You hear a few of his teammates ask him if you were his girlfriend, but you can’t hear Kuroo’s answer. Shortly the opponent team arrived and started their warm ups too.

Your first volleyball match was so fast-paced, exciting, sometimes confusing, but overall enjoying. For your surprise your attention was with the ball more than with Kuroo’s thighs. But you had some moments when you were totally enticed by his broad shoulders and strong back. You felt your hands itching to touch him when you watched him standing on that court, hands on hips, his shoulders rising and falling with every breath, and sweat droplets running down his nape. He looked much more sexy playing volleyball. You couldn’t figure was it because of the emotions so unfamiliar to you that he shows on that court, or was it because of the red uniform and those black sneakers. But for sure, he was more dominating, more dangerous, more imposing, more serious, more loving, and more passionate on that court. You almost felt jealous. What you noticed the most is how much presence Kuroo has on that court. Outside of it, he hardly ever stands out among the crowd, and that’s why you hardly ever noticed him for the past two years. Your brain started demanding more information on the boy. You were totally and completely interested in him and everything about him. A warning bell goes off in your head holding you in your tracks.

“Y/N-chan, time to leave” Momoka’s voice pulled you back to reality. You nod and follow her. On the way out you meet Kuroo at the gym door, not so sure if he just happened to be there or he deliberately stood there to talk to you. He was smiling, his hair gleaming with the sweat.

“Congrats on winning, Kuroo-kun. That was an exciting match, even that I understood so little of what was going on. Momoka here explained many things to me and helped me enjoy the match more” you say with a grateful smile at Momoka.

“Glad to hear that. Ueno-san always being all kind of support to us. Thank you so much” Kuroo says and gives Momoka a tiny bow with his head.

You leave a few seconds after that with many things left unsaid, and many touches never happened.

Later that day you text Kuroo asking him when you can have a pleasure session. “I’m free for the next two days” he answers you, but your mom is home on Sunday, leaving only Monday after school. You tell him that and he suggests something that got your hands sweaty.

“Wanna hang out tmrw then?”

 _What does he mean?_ Your head starts going in circles trying to figure out what Kuroo means by inviting you to an outing on a weekend.

“Nothing special, maybe checking the new food court at the shopping district? Or go bowling? Movies maybe?” Kuroo sends again.

“Why asking me tho?”

“Because I want to spend time with you”

Your heart skips a beat at that reply. This is bad. You should deny this invitation at once!

“Bring your camera” Kuroo sends and your free hand goes up to rest on top of your lips. You are scared and nervous now. You should say no! It’s breaking the rules anyway. Wait, was it?

“Rule no. 7 parties involved should refrain from getting closer. So, this is breaking the rules, Kuroo-kun”

“You just made that up?”

“We need it”

“You could have simply said no. I understand no is a no, y’know”

_Shit, now he’s angry…_

“Are you angry?”

“Nope.”

_He IS angry._

“I’m sorry, Kuroo-kun. I should have been straightforward like you said”

“No harm. Now you know how to act next time. Just to set your overthinking little cute head on ease… I asked you as a friend, not as a sexual partner. But now I remember that we aren’t supposed to be friends either. Sorry if I bothered you with my actions at school”

_What is this? Will he stop talking to me at school now? Wait, that how it was supposed to be so why am I freaking out??_

While your brain was busy rationalizing things, your fingers where calling Kuroo’s number. You curse under your breath when you realize what you’re doing. But the line already connected. With the phone in your hand that is resting on your knee, you hear a distant “Hello?”. You raise the phone to your ear with your eyes shut tight, unable to think of what to say.

“…”

“Y/N-san?”

“… aah, fudge it! I acted without thinking and called you. No wait, I was thinking but my hand was acting on its own. I don’t know how to explain it without embarrassing myself even more…”

“I’ll wait. Think, and tell me”

Just how can this boy be this sweet and kind? You feel your tears well up for some reason.

“Please don’t stop talking to me…” you say in almost a whisper. It’s not everyday you are able to make good friends who actually heard you and saw you for who you truly are. When you find them, you don’t want to lose them.

“… We can’t have it all”

He was right.

“I’ll trade our deal for our friendship” you say and wait for his response that seemed to take ages.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” You say in a more confident tone.

“You ever thought of being friends with benefits with anyone before?”

“… No? Are you suggesting we become friends with benefits?”

“Not really. But you approached me for the sex. It would be weird going platonic now” Kuroo says and you hear a laugh. The tension on your shoulders ease and you smile despite the dilemma you’re going through at the moment. Kuroo’s mere presence was so comforting for you at this point. You just wanted him there, fully dressed or not.

“Wanna try it? Friends with benefits” you suggest, and Kuroo just realizing how your voice tone grew different from the first few weeks you known each other. You were not trying to sound any way other than your true self now. And he understood that you didn’t want to let him go. He didn’t want to go either, so he agrees but with an intention he keeps for his own self, till later.

After clearing things, you two agree on hanging out the next day as friends. The voice call changes into a video one because Kuroo appointed himself as your wardrobe stylist and decided to pick your outfit. You not liking being bossed like that you demand choosing his outfit first. You two spend a bit more than an hour discussing your outfits till Kuroo falls asleep while being so confused over your shoes. You were away from your phone trying to find a certain shoes to show it to him. When you are back your screen was showing his room ceiling and a bit of his spiky hair. You called his name a few times but he didn’t respond. He looked pretty sleepy for a while now. You smile to yourself, whisper a goodnight at him and end the call. He must be really exhausted from today’s match. Now that you were all alone on your bed surrounded by the silence, you get to think about how things developed between the both of you. You pick up Mrs. Koala, hug it and throw yourself on your pillows, letting your brain trying to process everything and come up with a new appropriate set of rules for your new relationship.

Next day you’re awoken by your mother who had the breakfast ready and very excited to share it with you. All smiling and happy, you join her and you two chat for long about everything. You two video call your dad and check on him too. It was just another normal Sunday morning at your home. But this Sunday, you were a bit happier. You tell your mom that you will be going out with a friend shortly. She looks at you with a smirk and asks you if it’s a boy. “You been all giddy since morning” she teases. You deny all her ideas and run to get ready. You keep looking at the mirror every few seconds wondering if you were putting too much effort. Was your hair too much? Was that lip tint too much? Are black tights too much? Is putting a mascara too much? You wanted to look amazing and stun him. You wanted to see his blush again. Your ego was taking over.

Your phone rings, it’s him.

“’Morning~ Sorry for sleeping on you yesterday” he says and apologizes again although you woke up to an apology text from him. You greet him back happily.

“All dolled up for me?”

“Huh?! Why should I get dolled up for you?”

“Because you like playing with my emotions”

“Stop accusing me of such unrefined things! I never play with anyone’s emotions”

“To be honest yeah. Still, doll up for me, okay?”

“Don’t wanna”

“Then doll up for yourself”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do. You better tell me I’m the prettiest thing you ever saw, understood?”

Kuroo laughs hard and promises to drown you with praises. You agree to head out in a few then you hang up. You unconsciously pull your phone to your chest and smile at Kuroo’s voice still lingering at your ear. You were too happy that you are not losing him to realize that you fell to the deepest part for him.

You two finally meet and you get to see the cute blush on Kuroo’s face. Such a confidence boost, but why are you feeling your cheeks grow hotter too? You quickly dismiss it as a product of the Kuroo Effect that you yourself made up a while ago. You turn back your attention to him, black suited him so royally. Did he always look that handsome? Did he always smelled so good? Did his back always looked so reliable and manly? Kuroo turns to look at you over his shoulder and inviting you to walk by his side. At his side you could see quite a different view. Colors so vivid, people so happy, and cheeky brats sounded so cute.

The Kuroo Effect.

* * *

Your outing was fun, full of laughs, and random knowledge shared by Kuroo about the weirdest things ever. You really enjoyed your day. Now that you were back to your room, you were a bit conflicted about tomorrow. You promised to have sex after school. But for some reason, the thought felt heavy. You blame it on exhaustion and decide to watch a chick flick with your mom to keep your mind off the idea.

Next day after school, you meet up with Kuroo and head home. The mysterious weight on your mind was still lingering. You decide to tell Kuroo about your feelings and thoughts. You sat on your bed while he took his place at the floor, facing you and listening intently to every word you say.

“I really don’t get it. I’m totally sure that I’m still sexually attracted to you, but now that we decided to be friends, I don’t feel it’s okay to have sex like this” you say for the third time without noticing that you had been going in circles.

“Do you still want the sex?”

“Yes. But I can’t!”

“What if you think of me as your boyfriend then?”

“Maybe the—Hey! What? What are you saying?!”

“Answer the question. If we were in a romantic relationship, then will you be able to do it?”

“I… I don’t kow… Where did you get that idea from?! We promised no love!”

“Riiiight. You never told why not tho”

“Are you in love with me?!”

“What if I am?”

“Then… then…” you’re lost for words, you bite your bottom lip and look away from Kuroo.

“Then what?” Kuroo says challengingly and gets closer, resting a hand at each side of you and looking up at your flustered and troubled face. Your thighs tense up, your shoulders tense up, your whole body starts growing warm from the closeness. You wanted him so bad but you couldn’t touch him.

“Then what?” Kuroo repeats in a softer voice.

Your tears fall down your cheeks without your permission, surprising you both. Kuroo moves away at once and apologizes for forcing himself on you.

“Did you mean it?” you ask between sobs. Kuroo was at your desk fetching a tissue box for you. “Meant what?” he asks with the most concerned look you ever saw on his face. “That you love me” you say, your voice hardly audible. Kuroo hands you couple sheets of tissues and puts the tissue box next to you on the bed, then he returns to his spot on the floor. “I meant it” he says with a hard to understand small smile on his face. You blow your nose and try your best to stop your tears. It took you quite an effort but you were able to, finally. You look down at your fingers and starts telling Kuroo about how you were scarred by your first love. How broken you were when you found out that you were nothing but a body and a pretty face to him. How you decided to be just that for the years to come. To satisfy your needs without emotionally investing in any guy, because they will not see beyond your exterior anyway.

“But now… I’m being exactly like him to you” you say and tears fall down your cheeks once more. “You loving me and trusting me with your body and heart, but I’m only using you for my own pleasure” you say with so much shame.

Now Kuroo understands it all. Your rules, your fears of attachment, and your honesty.

“Plot twist, you actually love me too” he says in a cheerful voice and a big smile.

“… what?” your tears stop due to the bizarre declaration.

Kuroo gets up and asks you to get up. It wasn’t news to you anymore that he can be confusing as hell at the weirdest of times. You blow your nose one last time and get on your feet. He extends his hands for you, palms facing up. Unsure of what he wants, you place your hands on his. He takes a firm hold of your hands and carefully decreases the distance between you two. You tense up. Once he senses you tensing up he takes a step back and let go of your hands. Now you’re confused and disappointed that he let go of your hands. He puts his hands up again for you, you look at him questioningly and put your hands on his again. “Do you want me to keep holding your hands?” he asks and you nod carefully. He takes a step closer, you tense up again, but this time you tighten your grips on his hands so he doesn’t let go. Kuroo smiles to himself. He moves even closer making you tilt your face up at him. Your blush visible to anyone but you. Slowly, Kuroo leans closer to your face. You instinctively move back till there were no place to run. _He’s going to kiss me?!_ You wonder and start to freak out. He did kiss you. But on the cheek. You were surprised, but more surprised that you felt disappointed.

“You thought I’ll kiss you on the lips?” Kuroo asks and you’re afraid to look at his face to see a teasing smirk. His voice wasn’t teasing tho. Shutting your eyes tight, you nod in embarrassment. “You want me to?” he asks kindly, making you open your eyes and look at him. Yes you wanted him to kiss you on the lips. Yes you wanted him to keep holding your hands. Yes you wanted him to speak to you in that soft voice forever. Yes you wanted to chat and go out and go around with him now and every day for the rest of your life.

“… I think… No I mean… I love you” you whisper back at him and feel your shoulders loosen and your body getting free of all the tension. You bite your bottom lip in embarrassment when you see a blush form on Kuroo’s face as a response to your confession. Your hands untwine. Kuroo takes your small face in his rough hands and kiss you on the lips. A kiss so strong, yet so kind. So intense, yet comforting. So rough, yet loving. You wrap your arms around his back and push your body closer to him. Yes, you were totally addicted to this closeness and never want to trade it for anything in the world.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fic came to an end.  
> I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Till we meet on another fic~
> 
> Peace & Love  
> \- Aster

“Shit!” Kuroo cursed under his breath. His breathing quick, his hand on your head heavy. He was at his limits. You give his member one last lick from base to tip and finish it with a soft kiss. You look up at him, comfortably resting your chin on his thigh. Very satisfied with your work. “You liked it?” you ask, totally knowing that he did. He looked like a mess, of course he liked it. You smile at him giving you a thumb up before lying flat on the bed. You climb onto the bed, legs spread on both sides of him. You stand on your knees, softly take his hard member between your fingers, position it perfectly under your short summer dress and go down a bit on it, letting only his tip inside of you.

“This is why I hate it when it’s your turn to take the top. Stop teasing me!” Kuroo pleads looking up at you. You just smile.

You slowly start pulling up your dress’s skirt. Slowly revealing your legs and lower body. Your eyes were set on Kuroo’s face, while his eyes were glued to the dress rising up. He was a pervert, but you didn’t mind. You hold your dress’s skirt at your waist, laying bare everything for Kuroo to see. You slowly start to sink on him. You stop midway and feint a moan. He loved your moans, they turned him on. Hearing you, he moved a bit under you in response. He was fighting the urge of pinning you down and go all monster mood at you. Suppressing a chuckle you continue moving downwards until you swallow him whole. You lean down for a hot moist kiss on the lips before going back to work. Kuroo being the breast lover he is, he takes the chance of you leaning closer and frees your chest. You pout into his lips while he smirks. “I like to watch them dance” he whispers. “Anything for you, baby” you reply and start the action.

* * *

You shriek as your boyfriend pushes his middle finger into you. He said he’ll make you cum this time with his fingers only. He was pinning you to the wall, holding your wrists over your head with one hand, while torturing you with the other. You were way too wet at this point. He pulls out his middle finger and push it in again with the index finger. His thumb massaging your clit and making you shiver. He pulls out his wet fingers and looks at you. You open your eyes slowly to check what is going on, why he stopped. He looked you straight in the eyes and put his fingers in his mouth, sucking them clean. “You perv” you say and he kisses you while sending his hand down again and drive you crazy.

* * *

“Tetsu… don’t you think we’re wasting our vacation?” you ask before your back is arched and a scream leaves your lips.

“No. We haven’t had such relaxing time alone in months” Kuroo replies with one final thrust before moving out of you and unloading all over your swollen pussy making you cum even harder in response. You extend your weak arms for him and he races into your embrace. You kiss and exchange sweet nothings before you point out that you had been going on for hours now.

“I can still go on” Kuroo says with a confident smile while running a hand all over your side.

“You stamina freak! I’m done. And here I thought we will go check the beach after a quick sex”

“We just arrived today, you got five more days to check the beach”

“Then no sex tomorrow”

“No sex after dinner tomorrow or what?”

“Tetsu!”

Kuroo laughs and pulls you closer, filling his lungs with your scent and kissing you so lovingly. If your vacation wasn’t mainly to travel to India and go around enjoying the country and the culture, you would have spent this week back in Japan, at home with your boyfriend having sex all day long. But here you are, nestled in his embrace watching the sun set on your first day that you did nothing in it but making love, fucking, and banging for eleven crazy rounds.

* * *

You woke up at daybreak next day. You turn to check on your boyfriend. His bare back was facing you and his chest was rising and falling in a calm rhythm. You smile at the peaceful sight and roll out of the bed quickly to grab your camera. Since you moved in together four years ago, you started to take pictures of sleeping Kuroo whenever you can. Something about his sleeping face was very beautiful and mesmerizing. His back was another thing you really loved to photograph. He has those three moles on his right shoulder blade that you adore. You move quietly, positioning in different angles to take the perfect shot.

You sit on the bed corner checking the photos you just took. Then you come across a photo you took of Kuroo in the airport. He was replying to a text he received from Lev. The smile on his face made you smile too. You put down the camera and walk to its bag to get a certain memory card. You insert it and go through the hundreds of the pictures saved in it. They were all pictures of the most important people in your life with Kuroo; Nekoma High School’s Boys’ Volleyball Team. You smile at each photo and think about how you all grown up and went your own ways. Next to you Kuroo moves making you turn your head to look at him. He blinks and smiles at you, you smile back softly. “What are doing?” he says in a deep sleepy voice. You turn the camera to him showing him a picture of him, Kenma, and Inukai sitting on a bench in their white uniform, their backs to the camera, at one corner stood Lev raising a peace sign. “Your practice game against Kumogami High” you say. Kuroo’s eyes stay fixed on the photo as he says “You took tons of these. Just photos of us doing nothing. But…” he stops as he sits up and get closer to you. “But they are the ones that feel the most full of life” he says and a longing smile forms on his face. “The moments where we are doing nothing special make the most part of our lives. But they are never useless, or unimportant, and they are totally pretty” you say. Kuroo is again realizing how insanely he is in love with your mind, body, and soul.

“Let’s get married, Y/N” Kuroo says looking straight into your eyes and taking a firm hold of your hands before they let go of the camera.


End file.
